Confessions
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a 'getting to know you' sessions, which turns out better than expected for both of them...


**Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor any of the characters mentioned in this.**

Blaine bounded over to Kurt, sure of what he was about to do. He had to do this, and he had to do it now. He spared a quick glance at the notebook perched on the boy's lap, and opened his mouth, before doing a double-take. Kurt had drawn a heart, and inside it had Kurt's name, along with-

Kurt snapped the book shut, before Blaine could catch the name. Oh. Of course. How could he have been so stupid to think that Kurt would ever like _him_? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he thought to himself, before noticing Kurt's concerned look. He smiled. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Hello, Blaine..." Kurt seemed bemused by the boy's cheeriness; clearly he'd over compensated, trying to show Kurt that there was nothing wrong.

But, wait... there was a way to see who's name Kurt had written (just so Blaine could go and hunt them down and shoot them), even though it was so very _Slytherin_ (Blaine had really listened when Kurt told him he loved Harry Potter, and now he was even more obsessed with it than the countertenor).

"So, I was thinking," he began.

Kurt snorted. "Oh, no. That's never a good sign."

Blaine put a hand over his heart dramatically. "Oh, Mr Hummel, you wound me! Anyway, as I was saying, I realised that we've been friends for a bit, but we don't really know that much about each other... Like little trivial facts, and I was thinking that maybe we should spend some time just, like, telling each other little bits of our lives, or whatever?" Blaine babbled when he was nervous. "You don't have to go for it; it was just an idea."

Luckily, Kurt looked interested. "That sounds good fun. Don't you have to go to French, though?"

"No..." Apparently, Kurt know Blaine's timetable better than himself did, though, when Blaine checked to make sure. "Okay, I do. Better run. But, uh, come to my room at around 7 and we can do it? You know, the getting to know each other thing," he added, as he felt a small blush creep across his face.

Kurt waved his hand in goodbye and watched him rush off with a smile. _Oh, that boy_.

7 o'clock. Finally. Time for Blaine's plan to be put into action. He sat crossed legged on his bed, leaving room for Kurt, and then bounced slightly in anticipation. When Kurt knocked, Blaine had to keep his voice steady when he yelled at him to come in, hoping the excitement wouldn't come across. Why was he so excited, again? When Kurt entered, however, the boy remembered. _Oh, yeah. I get to spend time sitting on the same bed as Kurt, who, by the way, is the boy I'm in love with._

"Hey, Blaine. So what were you thinking for this?" Kurt asked, when he took his place opposite Blaine, sitting the same way as him.

"Well, I was thinking that we could do a confession thing. I say one thing about myself, and then you say one, and if you want, we could ask each other questions about the things if we're interested?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Sure. You go first."

"Okay... my favourite colour is hot pink."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Blaine? Hot pink? Ugh. That's so last year." Blaine shrugged, and motioned for Kurt to say something. "Alright... I used to hate Rachel Berry, before we somehow struck up an odd friendship."

"Only to be expected. Boy, can she talk someone's ear off." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Urm... I had a crush on Wes for a year after I came here."

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged again. "I... well, he made me feel welcome. And he helped me to get back on my feet again after... you know, everything. So, I just started crushing on him. It happens." After Kurt was silent, Blaine nudged him with his foot. "Your turn."

"I used to be on the Cheerios."

There was a pause, while Blaine registered the information with several blinks. "Wow..." He tried not to think about how hot Kurt must have looked in his uniform, realising it was slightly inappropriate with the subject of his thoughts in the room. "You didn't wear the skirt, did you?"

Kurt laughed. "Ha, no." He glanced down, and then looked up, mumbling, "Coach Sue wouldn't let me."

"Ah... right. I've never been slushied." The look on Kurt's face made him feel bad for saying that; he clearly felt like an outsider again, a freak or something. "You can slushie me one day, if you like. It looks fun."

Kurt looked up with a grin. "Excellent. Uh... I kissed Brittany once. Well, I guess it was more than once. We sort of... made out for a bit."

"Now it's my turn to ask the question: why?!" Blaine looked at him with wide-eyes.

"It wasn't my fault!" He quickly defended himself. "Well... I guess it was. I mean, well, my dad was spending more time with Finn, so I thought that if I was straight, he wouldn't be as disappointed in me, and he would spend more time with me, so I... sung Mellencamp and dated Brittany. But, uh, dad said he was fine with me, whatever happened, so..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Been there, done that. Well, it was more that I knew that my dad was disappointed with me; he told me so himself. So, he set me up with a girl, the second he found out, and she kissed me, and it was disgusting, so I figured 'yup, definitely gay'."

Kurt smiled at him. "I bet she wasn't happy." Blaine chose not to reply, only nod. "Hmm... I used to have a crush on Finn."

When Blaine's head snapped up, there was a crack so loud that Kurt thought he'd broken something, but he continued to stare at his friend in disbelief and horror. "You did what? Why? What do you see in him? Is it because he's tall? I bet it's because he's tall. All the guys go for the taller ones."

"No, Blaine, it wasn't because he was tall. He was just... nicer than some of the other guys, really. And quite handsome, and... well, yeah."

Blaine shook his head. "So you introduced your single father to your crush's single mother?"

"I... I wasn't thinking." Kurt said, slightly moodily.

"Obviously." He smiled at the brunette nevertheless; he was just too adorable and cute. Taking in a breath, he decided to go for it. The reason why he was really here. "Is Finn the name you wrote next to yours in the heart in your notebook?"

Red, thought Blaine, suited Kurt well. The blush rose from his neck, spreading fast across his face, and he shook his head and buried his head in his hands. "No." His voice was muffled by his hands, and Blaine could only just make out the next few words. "You weren't supposed to see that, you weren't, you weren't, no-one was, but especially not you..."

"Why-" Blaine started, and then cut short. There must be a reason why he didn't want Blaine _especially _to not see the picture. Then it all clicked. _Kurt liked him_.

And all this time, he must have thought that Blaine didn't like him back. The boy smiled, and took Kurt's hands, forcing him to move his head and look up at Blaine. "I believe it's my turn for a confession? Well... I really like you, Kurt. In fact, I think I can say that I love you. And- and- oh, you know I'm not really one for long speeches. Can I kiss you?"

Kurt agreed. Of course he did.

**A/N: Just a different spin on the first Klaine kiss. I just feel that we never really saw them interact much, in the general just getting to know each other way. I just feel like I need to upload something, after not for ages – but, I'm working hard on several new Klaine fics, that will be making an appearance soon. Tell me what you think? I appreciate any feedback.**


End file.
